(a) Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a driving method of an electro-optic device, and an electro-optic device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As a display unit for a television set, a liquid crystal display (LCD) including a transmissive or transflective liquid crystal panel, or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display including an organic light emitting diode (OLED) panel consisting of a number of organic light emitting elements, is widely used.
Recently, high-speed driving of a pixel circuit in an electro-optic device has been used in a display of a high resolution or a 3-D image.
While performing the high-speed driving, it is difficult to obtain sufficient threshold voltage compensation time and data writing time of the driving transistor in the pixel circuit such that deterioration of the display quality may be generated.
To solve these problems, increasing the number of transistors and/or capacitors in the pixel circuit cannot be avoided. However, a technique of reducing the number of elements of the pixel circuit is disclosed in the following Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2.
Patent Document 1: KR Patent publication No. 10-2010-113230
Patent Document 2: KR Patent publication No. 10-2005-099773
However, in these techniques, the threshold voltage compensation of the driving transistor, and the data writing and reference potential writing of the pixel circuit, are performed during each scan line selection period such that the threshold voltage compensation time of the driving transistor and the data writing time may not be sufficiently obtained, and thereby the deterioration of the display quality may still occur.
Particularly, these problems are more significant when the scan line selection period is short while performing surface sequential driving for the 3-D image display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.